1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for correcting and/or calibrating magnetic fields, particularly for magnets in nuclear magnetic resonance imaging equipment.
2. Background Information
A method for correcting and/or calibrating magnetic fields is currently implemented by using passive ferromagnetic correction means, and coefficients are subdivided according to criteria which change from time to time, depending on magnet structure, field orientation, and other parameters.
The criteria adopted both on processing and on implementation only refer to the magnet structure and anyway are at least partially strongly empirical and governed by experience.
In practical and industrial implementation of such magnets, and especially of equipment making use thereof, such as particularly nuclear magnetic resonance imaging equipment, the use of well-known methods is time-consuming and costly, which affects both productivity and, in intrinsic connection, the final cost of the equipment.